Patent Literature 1 discloses, as an actuator used for an input device, a configuration having four magnets and four coils. The magnets are held by a first yoke plate such that the polarities on the side facing coils alternate each other. On the other hand, the coils are held by a second yoke plate so as to face two of the four magnets in a z-axial direction. In each coil, the direction of a winding axis around which wire is wound is the z-axial direction.
Additionally, the second yoke plate is provided so as to be movable relative to the first yoke plate, and is fixed to a pseudo-touch exhibiting member, which is input by a user's operation. With such a configuration, electromagnetic forces in the x-axial direction and y-axial direction are generated between the coils and magnets by applying current to the wires. Accordingly, the pseudo-touch exhibiting member can make a user feel an operation reaction force of arbitrary magnitude.
In the configuration of the Patent Literature 1, a portion for generating an operation reaction force between the wire forming each coil and the corresponding magnet is referred to as an effective wire portion. In order to ensure the magnitude of electromagnetic force acting on the second yoke plate as an operation reaction force, the effective wire portions of the two coils have to be opposed to one magnet in the z-axial direction even when the second yoke plate moves maximally relative to the first yoke plate. For this reason, it is more difficult to reduce the size of each magnet, which has to be kept opposed to the effective wire portions of the two coils, than the case of reducing the size of coil.